Update:Treasurers guarding clan/side coffers.
All, Treasurer mobs have been added to various areas, which will allow you to collect money for your clan coffers. At some point in the future, you will be able to use said money to buy features for your area, however, it can also be used for hiring mercenaries during war time, and so on. The treasurer also takes rares and turns them into cash for the clan. Hopefully people will start getting rid of the battered rares that are beyond repair. The prices for rares were taken from an auction in 2015, when duped money wasn't much of an issue (yet), so they should be relatively realistic. As a word of warning, a clan can go into debt, at which point the debt will be auctioned off to other clans, who can then buy influence in your city/ clan. Unfortunately, mobol is not smart enough to do the math and spit out your clan total. These have to be managed by immortals, which can be done on request if you as a clan are considering purchasing something. Perhaps it's wise to keep track on your clan's forums as well. The deposits and withdrawls are all recorded, so if someone decides to leech the clan chest, the clan can choose to deal with that. I'd suggest making it a clan rule that masters/ councillors cannot authorize their own withdrawls, but that is up to you. DS counts as one clan/ side. SS counts as one clan/ side. Tower counts as one clan/ side. *oL counts as one clan/ side. The other clans have individual treasurers. You say 'help' A treasurer says 'I will take deposits of 100 or 1000 gold crowns and store them for the clan.' A treasurer says 'Councillors can SAY AUTHORIZE NAME WITHDRAWL to authorize the withdrawl of 250 gold crowns by NAME.' A treasurer says 'Those who believe they have been authorized for withdrawl can SAY WITHDRAW COFFER.' A treasurer says 'I will then verify you have received authorization and give you the 250 gold crowns if so.' A treasurer says 'As a word of warning, the clan can go into debt.' A treasurer says 'You can also give any rare to me and I will deposit its worth into the clan coffers.' A treasurer says 'SAY WORTH if you want to hear more.' You say 'worth' A treasurer says 'A heron long: 25000, a heron medium: 14000, a heron greatsword: 7500.' A treasurer says 'A triple bladed dagger: 20000, a pair of moonstone hilted dirks: 7500.' A treasurer says 'A war maul: 12000, a steel warhammer: 7500.' A treasurer says 'A darkened steel trident: 7500, a sinister trident: 7500.' A treasurer says 'A shocklance: 15000, a diamond tipped lance: 5000.' A treasurer says 'A gown of exquisite design or a surcoat: 6000.' A treasurer says 'An ornate shirt chased with gold: 6000, a black shirt trimmed in lace: 6000.' A treasurer says 'A jeweled wristcuff: 3000, a belt with a dragon worked in silver: 6000.' --------------------- (Oct 5 2018) Here are a few things you can buy. However, if you have another idea that you feel will fit, feel free to contact or mail imms and we might add it. The more options, the better! Paying players: Paying a spy in another clan. Paying players for their services in a war. If there is a record of a transaction of this kind being carried out, e.g. on the payer's forums, said spy will be able to buy qps at a rate of 2 qps per 1000 gold crowns*. Upgrading city/ mobs: Put a heron on a cityhead in your city for 1 month. (100,000) Extra clan room (only for those clans with few clanrooms, clanroom will be taken from existing layout if zone is full). (50,000) A special chest for herbs/ potions for 1 year. (30,000) Increased potion loads on your local herbalist or local (mini)smobs for 1 year. (20,000) Increase pick requirement on a gate (depends on city, might not be reasonable in some cities) for 1 year. (50,000) Increase guard mob level for 1 year. (200,000) Improve weapons on your city mobs for 1 year. (100,000) Improve equipment on your city mobs for 1 year. (100,000) Additional patrol in/around city for 1 year. (500,000) Equipment: Issueable equipment for qp. (80,000) Reduced qp cost for already issuable eq. (60,000) Purchasable no-locs. (50,000) Free captain's hat load in clan rooms. (20,000) Sharing with others: Pay so everyone in the clan gets a sum of qps. (200,000 for 50 qps for all members, one clan for those clans who share a treasurer) Pay so clanmates get 1 month of master flag.(100,000 all rank 5+ get master flag, one clan for those clans who share a treasurer) Other: New patrol in wilderness for 1 year. (500,000) Upgrade existing patrol's level for 1 year. (200,000) Upgrade existing patrol's weapons for 1 year. (100,000) Upgrade existing patrol's equipment for 1 year. (100,000) Change one's clan prac to something else. (20,000) *Mobol pending. ------------------- (Oct 8 2018) There's a new command available: SAY LIST TALLY It will then spit out the most recent tally imms made. E.g. I just tallied all clans and while some clans still have nil, others have varying amounts. ------------------- (July 21 2019) The treasurer has been updated to also give money for the token-taking-craftables. I've not seen much in terms of amounts paid for them, so I took a proverbial stab in the dark wrt their value. Feel free to provide feedback on whether something is too much or too little. I also added the tainted maul, since it seemed missing. With a rares/uniques for turn points exchange, completing the rares for clan cash exchange and finally 2 rares + jcuffs = 1 rare exchange, that concludes the plans we had for decrepit rares and uniques.